L'heure du goûter
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Oui, le tournoi de Bataille Ville est d'une importance capitale pour Kaiba. Retrouver les cartes de dieux égyptiens est primordial. Et Makuba a un rôle de commissaire à tenir. Il n'empêche qu'il est quatre heures, que Makuba a faim et que c'est justement l'heure du goûter. Et comme tout le monde sait, rien n'est plus important que l'heure du goûter -Fluff et pur amour fraternel-.


"Où en sommes-nous ?

-Oh... Monsieur Kaiba !

-Est-ce que mon système de surveillance a signalé l'utilisation des deux cartes de dieux égyptiens que je recherche ?

-Non, Monsieur. Mais nos recherches se poursuivent sans interruption.

-Je compte sur vous pour ne pas compromettre cette opération. Je me suis donné suffisamment de mal pour programmer ce satellite de surveillance, ne l'oubliez pas. Si l'une de ces cartes fait son apparition, je veux que vous me contactiez immédiatement.

-Oui, Monsieur."

Et la communication avec le quartier général de la Kaiba Corp. fut coupée par le président lui-même. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, après tout. D'autres tâches bien plus importantes l'attendaient. Gagner les cartes de localisation qui lui permettraient d'accéder à la finale de son tournoi. Mettre la main sur les deux cartes de dieux égyptiens qui n'étaient pas encore en sa possession. En parlant de ça...

"Ça m'étonne que personne n'ait encore sorti ces cartes, commenta-t-il en fixant l'écran maintenant noir de son ordinateur portable.

-Oui, moi aussi, renchérit la voix claire et jeune de son frère à ses côtés. Pourtant c'est le cas, car notre système de surveillance nous l'aurait signalé."

Kaiba rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable sans répondre. Il referma ensuite la massive et lourde valise qui contenait son impressionnante collection de cartes et esquissa un sourire.

"Dans ce cas, il est peut-être temps que je me mette personnellement à leur recherche. Ma patience a ses limites."

Makuba leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et sauta avec grâce du rondin de bois poli où il était assis, accoudé à un pot massif dans lequel se trouvait un jeune arbre. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lança à son grand frère :

"Calme-toi. Si l'on en croit le nombre de Pilleurs de l'Ombre qui a débarqué en ville, je parie que ces cartes se trouvent sous notre nez, même si on ne les voit pas encore."

Le sourire de Kaiba se modifia en une version plus ravageuse comme il rappelait avec arrogance :

"Quand j'aurai les trois cartes de dieux égyptiens, j'aurai le jeu le plus puissant du monde. Personne ne pourra me battre, alors je serai à nouveau considéré comme le meilleur duelliste de la planète !"

Cette déclaration aurait pu être glorieuse et emphatique si l'estomac de Makuba ne s'était pas mis à gargouiller discrètement à ce moment-là. Car oui, il avait faim. Quoi de plus normal, après tout il avait passé la matinée et le début de l'après-midi à débusquer les nombreux tricheurs que les satellites de la Kaiba Corp. détectaient et à les obliger à respecter les règles du tournoi -ce qui n'était pas toujours facile au vu de sa petite taille et de son visage d'enfant. Quoi qu'il fût le petit frère de Seto Kaiba, certains tricheurs n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il était dangereux de le sous-estimer ou de lui manquer de respect. Son grand frère ne pardonnait jamais ce genre d'injure, avec son emphase et son ton lourd de menaces habituels. Mais voilà, on avait beau être le frère de Seto Kaiba, qui semblait fonctionner à l'énergie solaire et n'avoir jamais de besoins aussi terre-à-terre que manger et dormir, ça n'empêchait pas de rêver avec envie à un bon goûter au milieu de l'après-midi. Mais il n'en dit rien à son frère; même s'il savait qu'il aurait pu sans problème exiger de son aîné qu'ils fassent une pause, il avait aussi conscience d'à quel point il était important pour son frère de s'emparer des deux autres cartes de dieux égyptiens au plus vite.

Si Kaiba avait entendu les gargouillis de son frère, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de s'éloigner d'une démarche fière et hautaine, en lançant dans un mouvement de son manteau blanc :

"En route, Makuba."

Le petit garçon empoigna la valise que son frère laissait derrière eux et la souleva avec un grognement tant elle était lourde. Après quoi, il s'appliqua à courir après Seto qui s'éloignait rapidement.

"Attends-moi, Seto ! protesta-t-il avec indignation."

Kaiba ne ralentit pas son allure, que Makuba se trouva obligé de suivre s'il voulait rester à sa hauteur. Son ventre gargouilla de nouveau, mais il doutait que son frère eût pu l'entendre au milieu des bruits de la ville, bourdonnements des boutiques et discussions des passants. Ils longèrent une allée exclusivement composée de devantures de boutiques de vêtements, qui exposaient leurs nouvelles collections d'été, et de magasins de chaussures. A la bifurcation de la rue, alors que Makuba s'attendait à ce que son frère bifurque à droite pour s'enfoncer dans les quartiers de la ville plus susceptibles de voir des duellistes s'affronter, il continua tout droit et se dirigea vers l'alignement de boutiques suivant. En jetant un regard étonné aux façades, Makuba s'aperçut que ce n'était pas des magasins à proprement parler. C'était des salons de thé, cafés et petits restaurants. Il leva sur la haute silhouette de son frère des yeux éberlués.

"Choisis celle que tu veux, lui lança Kaiba comme si cet arrêt était prévu de longue date.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire que... on fait une pause pour manger un morceau ? s'assura Makuba, incrédule.

-J'ai entendu ton ventre gargouiller tout à l'heure. Et par ailleurs, c'est l'heure du goûter."

Entendre le grand Seto Kaiba dire, de sa voix sévère et grave, "c'est l'heure du goûter", donnait une impression de surréalisme total tant c'était en décalage avec l'image qu'il renvoyait et l'idée qu'on se faisait de lui. Il était pourtant tout à fait sérieux, et Makuba, qui n'osait y croire, insista une dernière fois :

"Et les cartes de dieux égyptiens ? Je croyais que tu voulais mettre la main dessus le plus tôt possible.

-Elles pourront bien attendre un peu, répliqua Kaiba en baissant les yeux sur son petit frère. Alors, tu le choisis, ce restaurant, ou pas ?"

Makuba cligna des yeux puis son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire comme il contournait son frère pour aller observer ce que les divers salons de thé avaient à proposer. Kaiba attendit les bras croisés que son frère se décide, et quand enfin celui-ci l'appela avec excitation, il le rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant.

"Celui-là a l'air génial, s'enthousiasmait Makuba comme ils entraient dans un petit salon de thé à la devanture blanche et jaune citron, meublé de charmantes tables en bois acajou dressées d'une nappe blanche.

-Laisse-moi deviner, répondit son frère, c'est parce qu'ils font des parfaits au chocolat, ici ?"

Les joues de Makuba s'empourprèrent.

"Comment t'as deviné ?

-Voyons, ricana Kaiba, c'est ton critère principal pour décréter si un restaurant est "génial" ou pas. Ne crois pas que je l'aie oublié, petit frère."

Le petit frère en question fit la moue jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse en robe à carreaux jaunes et tablier blanc vienne les accueillir.

"Bien le bonjour, les salua-t-elle. Ce sera pour manger ou seulement pour boire quelque chose ?

-Pour manger, répondit Kaiba sans s'étaler. Trouvez-nous une table près de la fenêtre et faites vite, nous sommes pressés.

-Bien, Monsieur, s'exécuta la serveuse qui devait avoir l'habitude des clients exigeants. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Elle les guida jusqu'à une table ronde un peu au fond de l'établissement, accolée à une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue piétonne. Kaiba s'assit avec majesté sur l'une des chaises tandis que Makuba prenait place sur celle d'en face en trainant avec raideur la valise de son frère après lui. La serveuse disposa devant eux la carte des dessert et s'éloigna pour leur laisser le temps de faire leur choix. Qui était déjà tout vu dans le cas de Makuba.

"Et toi, Seto, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? s'enquit le petit garçon en croisant les bras sur la table devant lui.

-Rien du tout, répondit son frère qui avait tourné la tête pour observer la rue.

-Oh, allez. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, toi aussi.

-Je n'ai pas faim, Makuba. Et par ailleurs, je peux très bien me passer de goûter, à mon âge."

Makuba marmonna avec exaspération dans sa barbe. Les deux frères restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne prendre leur commande.

"Est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

-Oui, alors ce sera un parfait au chocolat pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. Et pour vous, Monsieur ?

-Rien, merc...

-Il va prendre un assortiment de cookies de la maison, l'interrompit Makuba. Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un sachet pour les mettre dedans, s'il vous plaît ?

-Heu... oui, bien sûr."

La serveuse coula un regard vers l'aîné de ses clients, qui foudroyait le petit garçon du regard. Qui ne sembla pas du tout intimidé par les yeux bleus perçants rivés sur lui et qui lui renvoya un regard gris-violet décidé, en une imitation presque fidèle de celui de son grand frère. Ce dernier soutint son regard quelques instants, puis poussa un grognement agacé et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. La serveuse demeura interdite encore quelques secondes, puis supposant que c'était là un accord implicite de son client, elle s'éloigna en direction des cuisines en assurant qu'elle reviendrait dans un instant avec leurs commandes. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, Makuba lança :

"Oh, allez, arrête de bouder. Tu as besoin d'énergie, toi aussi. Je suis prêt à parier que tu as sauté le déjeuner, ce midi.

-Si je saute des repas, Makuba, c'est que je peux me le permettre, argua le grand frère avec mauvaise foi. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger autant que toi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu finiras par t'effondrer si jamais tu omets de te nourrir. Comment veux-tu t'impliquer à fond dans tes duels si tu as l'estomac vide ?"

Kaiba ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre à ça.

"En plus, ajouta Makuba, je lui ai demandé de nous apporter un sachet avec. Tu pourras toujours les manger plus tard."

La serveuse revint avec leur commande et la déposa devant eux, ainsi que le ticket de caisse, puis elle s'éloigna en leur souhaitant bonne dégustation. Alors que Makuba se jetait sur son parfait au chocolat avec un cri ravi, Kaiba lança aux trois cookies sagement disposés devant lui un regard farouche. C'était vrai qu'ils semblaient bons, ces gâteaux. Il y en avait un tout chocolat, un nature avec des éclats de nougatines et un nature fourré au chocolat. Kaiba sentit son ventre gargouiller avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher. A ce bruit, Makuba leva la tête par-dessus sa glace à moitié dévorée, du chocolat jusque sur le nez.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? marmonna son frère.

-Rien du tout. Je me demandais juste si ces cookies sont aussi bons qu'ils en ont l'air, mentit le petit garçon avec innocence. Tu ne voudrais pas les goûter, pour me donner ton avis ?"

Kaiba tenta de l'ignorer, mais son ventre se mit gargouiller de plus belle. Enfin, le grand Seto Kaiba céda devant l'appel silencieux des trois cookies faits maison posés devant lui et en saisit un -celui qui était parsemé d'éclats de nougatine- entre ses mains gracieuses aux longs doigts fins. Il allait en casser un petit fragment pour le manger lorsque, mu par quelques instincts de grand frère et le souvenir confus des années à l'orphelinat, il se ravisa et cassa le biscuit en deux morceaux avant d'en tendre le plus gros des deux à Makuba. Son petit frère fut d'abord surpris par cette action inattendue mais accepta avec joie le bout de gâteau offert et le mit tout entier dans sa bouche. Kaiba mangea le sien avec plus de constance et fut forcé de constater que le petit morceau de pâte sucrée aux éclats de nougatines qui descendait dans son ventre lui faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait mieux, tout à coup.

"Très bon, apprécia Makuba en replongeant néanmoins sa cuillère dans son parfait au chocolat. Tu vas manger les deux autres tout de suite ou les garder pour plus tard ?

-Je pense qu'ils seront toujours utiles à manger plus tard, admit son frère en glissant les deux autres cookies dans leur sachet en plastique. Dépêche-toi de finir ta glace, on ne va pas traîner ici éternellement."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'insister sur ce point, cependant; Makuba engloutit ce qu'il restait de son dessert en quelques cuillérées ou presque. Alors qu'il restait au fond de la coupe en verre un dernier petit tas affaissé de glace couronné de crème chantilly liquide -qui ne constituait qu'une seule bouchée-, le petit frère, au lieu de le manger, le cueillit dans sa cuillère et tendit l'ustensile dans la direction de son aîné.

"Tiens, offrit-il avec un sourire ouvertement adorateur. C'est pour toi.

-Maintenant que tu as bavé dessus ? plaisanta Kaiba avec plus de douceur et de taquinerie ouverte que jusqu'à présent.

-Oh, je t'en prie. On a la même.

-C'est vrai. Et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où tu m'as mis tes doigts pleins de bave dans la bouche quand tu étais bébé."

Makuba tiqua avec surprise devant cette référence à leur enfance. En effet, son frère n'aimait ni en parler ni se la remémorer -il était un jeune homme tourné vers l'avenir, pas vers le passé-, tant, il fallait l'admettre, elle avait été douloureuse. Mais tout à coup, il semblait que l'atmosphère était plus légère dans leur coeur à tous les deux, plus gaie et plus innocente. Devant la délicate attention de son frère, Kaiba laissa brièvement tomber ses défenses. Après un furtif regard de droite et de gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, il tendit le cou vers la cuillérée de glace offerte et la mangea avec reconnaissance. Makuba lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et le charme resta suspendu dans l'air un instant. Puis le grand frère reprit son expression renfrognée habituelle et décréta avec force :

"Très bien. Si tu as fini, il est temps d'y aller."

Makuba acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se préparait à quitter sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son frère se glisser sous son menton et le soulever légèrement vers lui. De son autre main, Kaiba s'était saisi de l'une des serviettes en tissus que la serveuse avait laissées là et il en essuya avec attention la bouche, les joues et le nez pleins de chocolat et de chantilly de son petit frère.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-il devant le regard incrédule de Makuba. Il serait indigne que le commissaire officiel de Bataille Ville se promène avec de la glace au chocolat plein le visage. Ce tournoi a une réputation à tenir."

Makuba sourit doucement, heureux de cette preuve inattendue de douceur que son grand frère n'avait plus eue depuis très longtemps. Requinqué autant par ce bref moment de détente et de fraternité que par son bon goûter, il empoigna fermement la valise de son frère et le suivit en courant.

"En route, Makuba. Bataille Ville nous attend."


End file.
